


Don't Stop

by larrylated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylated/pseuds/larrylated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that Harry wants to do is pound into his boyfriend's ass. That's quite it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO GIAN for being my beta betta how do you spell that again  
> hope you'll enjoy it :)

“Louis, hurry up.” “I’m trying my best.” Louis says with frustration in his voice before he slams the door of his boyfriend’s car shut. “Use your seatbelt.” Harry reminds him before he starts the engine and drives away.

The thing is, they’re both horny as fuck and they’ve just finished an interview and all that Harry wants to do is pound into his boyfriend’s ass. That’s quite it.

“Can you drive any faster? I can’t keep my dick inside these tight jeans for too long or I’d die.” Louis whines, looking up to the ceiling of the car. “I’m trying my best.“ Harry replies with annoyance in his tone and he drives faster as he was told to.

Harry was focusing on the road until he heard faint moans from the older boy beside him. He quickly turns his head and grins to himself. “Touching yourself aren’t you?” He says as he tries to focus on the road again but he keeps stealing glances of Louis palming his dick underneath his jeans.

“Feels so good, Harry. Can’t wait to feel your hand around it.” He says without hesitating and continues to rub himself through his jeans, moving in circular motions and pushing his palm harder, trying to get as much friction as he can. He closes his eyes and groan, and starts to imagine Harry sucking his cock with his pretty pink lips.

“Can’t wait to touch you, Harry.” He says before moaning Harry’s name, and letting out _Oh_ ’s and _Ah_ ’s. Harry has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning, his cock getting harder and harder in his tights. “Louis shut the fuck up. I swear if you keep doing that I’ll cum in my pants.” “Then drive fasterrrrr.” Louis whines before setting his hands crossed on his thighs, not wanting to cum in his pants either. 

After what seemed like years, they finally arrive in their flat and Harry fiddles with the keys and finally opens the door. He lets his boyfriend step in the house first, letting him take his clothing off before him because it takes ages for him. When Harry gets inside, he locks the door and slams Louis against the wall.

He kisses him fiercely on the lips, wanting more and more and more. He holds onto his jaw firmly, and pulls away from the kiss, looking straight into his blue eyes. “You’ve been such a naughty boy, Louis. Touching yourself while I’m driving. Do you know how much that fucking turns me on?” 

He doesn’t need an answer and dives back into the kiss, discarding Louis’s jeans, leaving him with only his boxers on, which is soaked with precum. Harry does the same thing to himself, taking off his shirt and tights, leaving himself in only his boxers, too.

Harry holds onto the back of Louis’s thighs, “Jump.” He says and Louis commands his orders, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, both of their hard cocks rubbing against one and another, slowly leaking and leaving drips of precum on their floor.

The younger boy pushes the older against the wall roughly, causing their clothed cocks to collide. “Fuck, Harry. Do that again.” Louis says as he’s straining in his boxers, his inner thighs all wet and hot. Harry does as he’s told and starts thrusting into Louis’s groin faster and harder, causing the wall to make thumping noises.

“Yeah Harry, feels so good.” Louis moans loudly, arching his back. Not a second later, Harry crashes his lips onto Louis’s, but leaving their lips touching only to move against each other with each thrust. “Fuck, Louis. You’re so hard for me.” Harry whispers, continuing his thrusts, this time going faster.

“Fuck! Harry, harder, pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Louis whines. Harry obeys and holds onto his hips making sure he’ll leave marks in the morning before thrusting even harder, their dicks bouncing inside their boxers, their clothed cocks finding as much friction as they can with one another.

“ _Ah_.” “ _Uh_.” “ _Oh_.” “ _Yes_!” “ _Fuck_!” “ _Harry_.” Were the only words that would come out of Louis’s mouth.  “I’m going to cum.” Louis says out of breath, the word cum lingers on his lips shakily as Harry’s thrusts get faster and faster. All he wanted was quick release, but he also wanted to see his sun kissed skin boyfriend fuck himself on his cock.

So he stops.

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing?” Louis cries, his fringe damp across his forehead, eyes wide open, and cock still hard as fuck. “Want you to ride me. Want to see you make yourself feel good on my cock.” Harry says, before he gives Louis a long kiss and lets him down.

“Get on the couch.” Louis says demandingly, pushing Harry’s chest playfully, as he throws his boxer away.  “Got the lube?” “Right here. Now come to me before I jack myself off and cum all over myself.” Louis snorts in reply and walks over to Harry, who has one hand behind his head, and one hand holding the lube, handing it to Louis.

Louis straddles harry and sits across his waist, stroking his dick for a while, then letting go and opens the lube. He dribbles three of his fingers and leans back, giving his fingers better access to his hole.

He bites on his bottom lips before entering one finger inside, letting it adjust for a while before he pumps it a couple times and adding the second one. Harry stares at Louis’s fingers, slamming in and out of him, moving in a quick good pace, and at Louis’s face, red and sweaty, but so fucking hot. He just wants to ravish him.

“Enter one more finger for me babe.” Harry says with a groan before holding onto his dick, giving it strokes and teasing the slit, closing his eyes for a while and continues to focus on Louis. Louis enters three fingers and starts riding them, trying to get it as deep as it can. “Fuck, Louis, you look so fucking hot like this.” Harry says, his hand leaving his dick to pull Louis’s fingers out of him, sucking on them.

“Ride me.” Harry says, putting his hands on either sides of Louis’s waist. Louis looks over his shoulders as he holds onto Harry’s cock, putting the head inside his hole. He whimpers quietly and takes it whole, making his bum touch against Harry’s thighs and his balls.

Harry holds back a moan, only to cuss instead. “Fuck, Louis. You take my cock so fucking well.” “ _Umph_.” Was all Louis could say before he raised his bum up, only taking half of Harry’s cock and slamming back down. “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. You feel so good, Louis. So tight.” Louis starts to do it in a steady pace, this time stopping on the border of the head.

He starts bouncing quickly, moaning Harry’s name again and again, holding onto Harry’s shoulders, and scratching onto his chests, rubbing his tattoos all over his fingers.

Harry was holding onto Louis’s hips to help him guide Louis if he was going too slow and he would thrust up so he could hit meet Louis’s thrusts. “Fuck, Harry. You’re so big. I’m never going to get used to this.”

Louis bounces faster on Harry’s cock, only being able to say long strings of “ _Uh_ ’s” before stopping for a second then starting again, filling the room with his pornographic moans, followed by Harry’s rough groans, and the sound of their skins slapping.

“You’re going so fast, Lou. You’re so good at this. I love it when you’re making yourself feel good with my cock. Taking it like a champ.” Harry says before he puts his huge hands on Louis’s swollen dick.

Louis moans at the sudden contraction but continues to slam himself again and again, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. “I’m so close, Harry.” Harry starts jacking him off in such a fast speed as Louis continues bouncing on his cock, making Harry’s hand move messily over his dick.

“Harry, I’m going to cum, don-, don’t stop.”

So he doesn’t stop.

He starts thrusting his hips up, making the sounds of their skin slapping even louder than before. Louis holds himself up as he closes his eyes, letting his boyfriend do all the work. Three thrusts and strokes on his dick later, he comes across his and Harry’s stomach as he whines loudly.

Harry doesn’t stop pounding into him although Louis feels so oversensitive, but he starts thrusting down to Harry’s thrusts anyways because he wants him to cum as much as he did.

“Cum for me, Harry. You’re so big and you feel so good I could fuck myself on you all night long. C’mon…....Daddy.” Louis says with a big grin and Harry’s eyes widen from the nickname Louis gave him and lost it right there, filling Louis with his cum.

Harry slides his dick of Louis while he pants so fucking loud and that has to be the best orgasm of his entire fucking life. His cum dripped out of Louis’s hole and Louis starts cleaning himself and Harry too. Drying off their cums with dry tissue and their tongues.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“I love you, Lo-“ “I love you more. Now shush, I need by beauty sleep.” Louis says playfully before throwing the tissues on the floor, and then resting his head on Harry’s chest, his hands across it as Harry wraps his arms around his back.

“I really fucking love you, Lou.” Harry whispers before falling into deep, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it??? sorry if it was bad its kind of like my first fic but not rlly oh my god  
> also id like to apologize or my horrible grammar (english isnt my first language so)  
> follow my twitter though holla @ me : @paradeniall


End file.
